Radon
Radon, officially the Principality of Radon (called 'Fresternis Reedan '''in the Radonic tongue) is a principality in Mahuset which claims various pieces of land in and around Julianadorp and Noorderhaaks in the Netherlands. Government The Principality of Radon is governed as a principality. The principality is under direct control of the prince. Cantoniers can do a lot of things, but some require a discussion about its decision. Geography Climate Radon has a temperate climate. History Nuri's World era (2004-2009) Nuri's World was a fictional world. It had quite a few stages in its growth before its transformation to both Zetia and Radon. Playground stage (2004-2006) In this stage, there existed only playing children, cute (living) teddybears and Mysteriokittens. The food came - suprisingly enough - out of the sky. Adventure stage (2006-2008) Jungles and temples formed in this stage, allowing for adventurers to exist in the world. Along their paths, they found pieces of Mysterio Stones (Mysterio Stones formed when Mysterio Dust coming from Mysteriokittens reacts with stone). Nobody knew what to do with the stones, so they were kept as gemstones. Stage of Wars (2008-2009) This stage started when a Red Stoned Tank fell on an adventurer, killing it in the process. The war took place between the Red Stoned Tanks and the Blue Stoned Tanks, fighting over the Mysterio Stones. Due to the sheer amount of Mysterio Dust released firing the tanks, it marked the comeback of the Mysteriokitten and a virus, the Mysterio Virus. This war eventually ended with a plasma blast of an unknown thing (later revealed to be Zetia). Proto-Transform era and Team Pika Pika era (2009-2011) ''Main article: ''First Pikawar Splitting period This was the time when Nuri's World split into Zetia and Fraternis Reedan (the predecessor to current Mahuset). Fraternis Reedan (2012-2013) Fraternis Reedan was founded on June 6th, 2012 by Nuri I to get the feeling of autonomy. The names of the micronation's places are mostly based of elements. One month after its creation on August 8th, 2012, this nation fused with Mahuset. A month after that, it fell into inactivity. Zetian Era (2011-current) ''Main article: Zetia While Zetia is a fictional space nation, a real life version was created by Nuri II around Christmas Eve 2013. It was believed by many to claim the ISS and Fraternis Reedan. Ultimately, both claims were falsified, allowing the micronation to leave the community and secede from Ashukov. Fresternis Reedan (2014-current) Fresternis Reedan formed on February 28th, 2014 by Nuri III with the signing of the Treaty of Radon. The principality is still developing, searching new ways to do that. Due to this, Radon's the fastest developing of all Mahusetan states. States and Federal departments Radon is a federation of numerous states, also called cantons, who are guaranteed numerous rights outlined in its constitution. Culture Radon allows all territories to have their own culture but some use the Radonic culture. Languages Radon uses the same languages as Mahuset, they're known as the Mahusetoni-Radoni languages. They are: *Emilan (dead) *Proto-Maertan (dead) *Maertan (dead) *Italic Mahusetan *Cefi (dead) *Çanif (dead) *Radonic *Mahusetan (in development) Some languages outside of Radon are also used in Radon. They are: *English *Dutch Cuisine Radon doesn't have that many traditional cuisine. However, Schnitzo, made from chickens, potatoes and French beans, is a common Radonic dish. Fried onions and pears are popular among the Radonic too. Holidays Radon has all Dutch holidays, but one holiday originates in Radon. It is: Other Radon also has an national gemstone. It is an diamond with the flag of Radon in it. Radon is fairly known of its use of Yin-Yangs throughout its flags. Category:Micronations Category:Radonic references Category:HusetRef Category:Mahusetan references